


Finding Comfort

by lumilumi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumilumi/pseuds/lumilumi
Summary: Roxas hugs a flood and gives it a lil kiss on the cheek.
Relationships: Roxas/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 23





	Finding Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I uh wrote this like a week or so ago??? I was never originally planning to post this on here since it's short and bad but this ship needs more content. I also wrote a version for Vani but I'm never gonna post that on here.

Roxas holds the small unversed close not even sure what the name is but finding comfort being with them anyway. He could feel tears falling down his cheeks but the blond found himself not caring. Him and Vanitas had gotten into a huge argument when Vanitas had gotten angry at Roxas for trying to ask some questions. It ended with Vanitas walking out into the night in the rain and Roxas running into his room crying. When he gave himself a moment to breathe and try to stop crying he noticed a flood was staring right back at him. Thankfully, the unversed didn't seem to mind when Roxas moved to pick it up and hug it. 

Wiping away tears once more Roxas moved the tiny unversed so it was eye level with him he looked at it for a couple of moments unsure of what to do now before an idea popped in his head. 

“C...can he feel what you feel?” 

The unversed simply tilted its head, whether from confusion or understanding, Roxas didn’t know but he hesitantly brought the unversed closer to him and placed a soft kiss on its cheek while it squeaked in surprise. Hoping and praying to whoever was out there that Vanitas would feel it and know that Roxas was there waiting for him. 

Waiting for the day Vanitas would choose to open up to him. Roxas would be there, patiently and loving walking with him all the way through the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed that 
> 
> you can find me at StarIllumi on twitter where I post more vanroku related stuff.


End file.
